


To exist

by madammina



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kingdom Hearts AU, Warning MASSIVE KH SPOILERS for BBS and KH3D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keyblade weilders Phil Coulson and Melinda May are in hiding. Atlantica can keep them safe for now, but who knows what's ahead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To exist

“May, you need to go to sleep.”

“No.”

“Melinda, please as your-”

“I’m the Master keyblade wielder. You are not. You’re going to listen to me for once.”

“May, we’re hiding in an ancient shrine in a forgotten land. Underwater. We’re going to be okay for right now.”  
May looked back over at her friend. He tried to give her a smile, but she just kept on staring at the large scar on his chest. 

“You came back to life. Not even Kingdom Hearts has that power.” She said as she looked back out at the bustling city. “I’m assuming that’s why Xehanort wants you. He wants unique beings as his vessel. I won’t let him turn you.”

“It’s not turning-” He said as he got up and sat down next to her. 

“No, it’s ripping your heart out and corrupting it so you are, in essence, another him. In both heart and body, which is why turning sounds better.” She summoned her keyblade, allowing the light to flit over the dark teeth in the eagle shape, along the black stem, over the handle, and down to the keychain of the shield with an eagle on it. 

“May, Melinda, I know you’re worried. But I’ll be fine.” Phil tried to assure her. He put his arms around her as he looked out on the city, the blue lights trailing up the buildings, and the sharks that swam gently around the protective dome. “It was Kingdom Hearts you know. And we’ll beat Master Xehanort.”

“We need to disrupt his plans first.” May let her keyblade vanish. She gave the smallest smile as Phil leaned onto her shoulder. 

“He wants to use 13 vessels to travel across time and then somehow recreate a war that destroyed the world by recreated a key that can summon Kingdom Hearts. What’s so difficult about that?” Phil Coulson muttered sleepily. His own keyblade rested in his hands. It had the eagle teeth like May’s, but rather than pure black, it had red, white, and blue mixed in. The hilt was a bit more like a shield and a card of Captain America was the keychain. 

“You saw Kingdom Hearts.” May replied. “That’s probably why he wants you. If only…” She paused, then stood up quickly. Phil, still resting most of his weight on her shoulder, promptly fell to the ground. “Coulson, give up your body.”

“What the heck?” He slowly pulled himself up to standing position, breathed in the moist air, then spoke clearly. “May, I can’t give up my body. And even if I could, why would I do that?”

“Because, it would keep your heart from being corrupted.”

“No, no, it wouldn’t. People who give up their hearts and bodies usually do so becaues they are utterly corrupted by the Darkness.”

“I’d forgotten. You’re not a Master. Coulson, Phil, there’s a technique. Masters can remove their hearts from their bodies… and can remove other people’s hearts.”

“May, that’s not going to help. My heart would be floating out there, and who knows-”

“So you put your heart in my body. I’d share it.” She looked him in the eye, and caught Coulson as he staggered slightly.

“Melinda, but-”

“I’ve been doing research. Your body would go into stasis elsewhere until your heart was released. And then Xehanort loses a vessel. You’d be safe.”

“Melinda, there’s never been… anything like that.” The sound from the city disappeared. The only thing he noticed was the faint blue lights in the cave as they lit up Melinda May’s face. He could see the tear she was trying to hold back. He reached out, and gently put his hands on her shoulders. “We can find another way-”

“I’ll keep on looking. As soon as your heart is released from mine, it’ll go back to your body. We’ll find each other again.”

“May-”

“I can’t lose you again. Not after Loki killed you. And then, you come back. You show up in The Land of Departure with memory loss and that scar on your chest.” She put her hand on the scar, still bleeding slightly from the last nightmare. “I told Master Fury I would protect you.”

“And I’ll protect you too, so let me do that with my body-”

“Master Xehanort has already usurped the will from so many others. If it was just… resisting his words, you could handle it. Phil, you’ve got a wonderful sense of what’s right. That’s not going to help you here.”  
One hug, and Coulson stepped back. The tear broke free, and Melinda May pressed the tip of the keyblade over Phil’s heart. 

“Take care of everyone. Watch out for the vessels. Skye’s still waiting for us in Radiant Gardens so-” The blade slid into his chest. There wasn’t the cold, the blood, the slowly fading light like Loki’s staff.

He felt warm, and left starting glowing everywhere. He lazily watched the sparks that must have been his body disintegrating, then he started to float away….  
Until May’s hands caught him. Her hands moved slowly, and then opened right over her own heart. With no where to go, Phil’s heart drifted into her chest.

_You there, Melinda?_

_I hear you Phil._

_Good. I’m glad we’re sharing hearts. You’re the most noble person I know. I’ll make sure your heart is safe._

_Thank you. Now, I believe we have an evil mastermind who wants to open the door to inconceivable power to restart a war that destroyed a universe to stop._

_That’s a really long way to say “Let’s stop Master Xehanort’s plan”_

_I’ll rephrase it next time. Let’s get out of here_


End file.
